In various modes of transportation, a passenger may be subjected to a passenger seat for various lengths of time. In airline travel, for example, it is not uncommon for a passenger to be seated in a passenger seat for multiple hours. During such time, it is beneficial to the passenger's overall comfort if the passenger's head is properly supported.
Traditional passenger seats, with fixed orientation positions, cannot be adequately adjusted to provide each passenger with the head support (or comfort level) that he or she requires. As a result, passengers typically bring personal items, such as pillows and blankets, on board to achieve such support. These items may be quite cumbersome, however, and typically intrude into the personal space of another passenger.
In some cases, a lower head support may be integrated into the head rest through shaping of the head rest cushion, but there is typically no adjustment available. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a head rest with an integrated and non-adjustable lower head support intrudes into a longer passenger's shoulders and/or upper back, which causes the passenger to assume an uncomfortable posture. Thus, the traditional design of these lower head supports may create uncomfortable seating for longer passengers, and may prevent the head rest from being capable of stowing flat during taxi, take off, and landing.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a head rest assembly that includes a lower head support feature that is adjustable to accommodate passengers of differing lengths, as well as providing stowage capabilities for taxi, take-off, and landing.